gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
NISMO GT-R LM Road Going Version '95
Gran Turismo 2 Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec Gran Turismo 4 Gran Turismo PSP Gran Turismo 5 Gran Turismo 6 |manufacturer = Nismo |year = 1995 |drivetrain = |displacement = 2568 cc |aspiration = Turbo |engine = RB26DETT |torque = 38.00 kgf.m |power = 291 BHP |pp = 456 PP |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |gt5type = |gt6type = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |length = 4,675 mm |width = 1,880 mm |height = 1,300 mm }} The NISMO GT-R LM Road Going Version '95 is a Tuned car produced by Nissan's in-house tuning and motorsports firm: Nismo. It was a detuned, race-ready homologation model of its racing counterpart that competed in the 24 Hours of Le Mans. While available in unlimited numbers in Gran Turismo games, only one model of the car exists in real life. It appears in every main Gran Turismo game to date except Gran Turismo Sport. In-game description "The street version of the Le Mans GT-R, of which only 1 was ever made." Acquisition GT1 This car can be won by winning the Special Stage Route 11 All-Night II. GT2 This car can be purchased in the special section of the Nissan dealership for 500,000 Credits. It's not available in the Japanese version, for unknown reasons, but it can be obtained using cheats or by trading from a cheated save data. When the car is race modified, the car is renamed NISMO GT-R LM. GT3 You can get this car by completing either the FR Challenge in the Professional League or the Seattle 100 mile race in the Endurance League. In the latter event, it has a chance of 1/4 (25% of probablility) to come as a prize car. GT4 You can get this car by completing Race of the Red "R" Emblem at the Nissan store of the Japanese Showroom. It is not available for purchase at the Nismo dealership. GTPSP This car can be purchased for 500,000 Credits. GT5 As a Standard car, the NISMO GT-R LM Road Going Version '95 can be purchased from the Used Car Dealership for 499,766 Credits. It is a Level 7 car. GT6 This car can be purchased for 500,000 Credits. It is a simplified car. Trivia *The car in standard road-going livery can be seen in the beginning of the intro movie of the original Gran Turismo. *In GT1, this car shares the same name with its racing counterpart, making both road and race car (as well as the race modified version of the road car) a bit confusing in some menus. *The racing modifications of this car differs greatly between GT1 and GT2. See the pictures below for more info. **Despite racing modifications in the first two games, the proper racing variant of the car was only properly purchasable in the original game. It was featured as a racing modification of the road-going variant in Gran Turismo 2, but since then, the car has only been available as a road car. Pictures -R-Nismo_GT-R_LM_Road_Car_(GT1, Black).jpg|A NISMO GT-R LM Road Going Version '95 with racing modifications applied in the original Gran Turismo. The first color scheme, Black, bears a strong resemblance with the Nissan Kure R33 Skyline GT (JGTC) '97, which would appear as a separate car in Gran Turismo 2. -R-Nismo_GT-R_LM_Road_Car_(GT1,_White).jpg|The second color scheme, White, appears to resemble the Nissan ZEXEL Skyline GT (JGTC) '97, which, like the Kure R33 GT, it would eventually appear as a separate car in Gran Turismo 2. -R-Nismo_GT-R_LM_Road_Car_(GT2).jpg|A NISMO GT-R LM Road Going Version '95 with racing modifications applied in Gran Turismo 2. Due to the inclusion of both Kure and Zexel Skylines as separate cars, the race modified version of this car literally becomes the NISMO GT-R LM Race Car '95. File:NL33NL--.jpg|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 1. File:Nl33nl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 2. Notes Category:GT1 Cars Category:GT2 Cars Category:GT3 Cars Category:GT4 Cars Category:GTPSP Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:Nismo Cars Category:Nissan Tuned Cars Category:1990s automobiles Category:Coupes Category:Cars with a one-make race Category:Turbocharged Cars Category:Unpaintable cars Category:Level 7 Cars